


Want

by orphan_account



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolarhyde takes what he wants. And what he wants is Jake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

The wall of rock he's pressed against is as cold and unforgiving as the man doing the pressing. Dolarhyde had nothing more than the spit in his mouth and the wedge of his fingers to open him up, and he barely got even that. The blunt force of his cock in Jake's ass was not something Jake was used to, nor did he think he'd ever evendo this again. Dolarhyde probably didn't mean to do him any real harm, but he was not known for being a gentle man.

"Fuck, that hurts," Jake grunted, pushing back from the rough rock, trying to twist out of the death grip Woodrow had on his slender hips.

"Stay still and it won't. Keep squirming and it's gonna."

He punctuated it with another thrust.

"Goddamn, you're tight," Dolarhyde muttered in his ear.

"Ass belongs to you, don't it? Ain't that what you told me when you cornered me over here?"

"That's right, boy. Now enough talk."

Jake braced himself with one arm leaning on the rock while the other reached between his legs to ease his aching erection. He was quite surprised to see it had sprung up at all. He never knew that being utterly used by someone would still allow him to get hard. Still, jerking himself was a whole lot better than getting no sex at all, he supposed, though it was the least preferable form of sex. It wasn't long before he was coming over his hand, hoping Dolarhyde would hurry up and leave his sore ass alone.

As if reading his mind, Woodrow panted, "Nearly there. Just bend a little more forward----That's it. Like that."

Jake bit his bottom lip to keep the moans of pleasure-pain in. He took to counting the number of thrusts it took before it was finally over: one, two, three, four, fivesixseven, eig---

Jake wriggled again as a wet heat filled him, and Dolarhyde's cock exited his body. He felt something warm trickle down his leg as Dolarhyde momentarily collapsed against his back. Jake bucked him off, straightened his clothes.

"I ain't doing that again," Jake warned.

He tried to walk away with his head held high, but he could not help but wonder how he was to ride a horse without wincing the whole damn time.


End file.
